


Fresh Eyes

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Birthday Sex, Hand Jobs, IZUMO AND KOTETSU ARE THE FUCKING BEST FIGHT ME, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, TECHNICALLY WHICH MAKES ME LAUGH, a tiny bit of noncon but nothing happens of it, because writing porn makes me giggle like a twelve year old, theres also some comedic commentary but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Izumo and Kotetsu convince Iruka to join them for a night at an anonymous gay club for his 21st birthday. Y'know. So he can "de-stress."There's only one rule: the mask you take to hide your face is now your name.As expected, chaos ensues, but through it all a loner named Wolf finds Iruka, now Tanuki, amidst it all, keeping him intimate company through the night.But there's something Wolf knows that Tanuki does not -- histruename.





	Fresh Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a kakiru doujin called "Even If My Eyes Can't See." There's no other similarities besides the concept of anonymous sex. check it out tho...its REALLY GOOD. its like the only non-skeevy doujin ive seen of them. 
> 
> This takes place a year before Naruto becomes a genin [aka the first episode.]

**[[proximity always has good shit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10v0h1CXSEM) **

 

"Here, sir. Your cover." The man at the counter held out a white wooden mask, his own resembling a bear's face in the darkness.

 

Iruka took it carefully, flipping it over to see what animal he was given. Although he was wildly on edge in being in such a place, he smiled at the curled lips of the tanuki face that stared back at him. One of his favorite animals. At the very least, it'd bring him some comfort.

 

Kotestu and Izumo were right behind him, swiftly donning their own masks, monkey and ram respectively.

 

"C'mon, Sensei." Kotetsu cuffed his shoulder playfully, and pushed him towards the innards of the dark club where the throng of people were either dancing or seated at a bar that faced a stage of…

 

Iruka gulped.

 

 _Entertainers_.

 

All of which...were _male._

 

"It'll be fun. Trust us." Izumo gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

 

Iruka squinted through the eyeholes in the mask, bright lights nearly stunning him. The music was also strained his ears, but he could get used to the noise.

 

"Wh-what am I s-supposed to do?" He stammered, begging Izumo for answers. His colleague shrugged with a muffled chuckle  

 

"Enjoy yourself. Stay with us, or go off and do your own thing. But whatever you do, _don't forget our masks._ You _can't_ use names here. That's.."

 

"The whole point, I know…" Iruka finished for him, face reddening behind the tanuki mask. "Monkey and Ram...got it."

 

"And your new name is Tanuki." Izumo nodded.

 

"Flattering." Iruka groaned.

 

"They're models of self indulgence. So.." The grin was apparent in his voice. "Take your own advice and _indulge."_

 

The chuunin's heart was already racing. God, he just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and have an anxiety attack or something.

 

He hastily reached out and grabbed Izumo's hand for security, and the man laughed understandingly. He carefully led his friend through the crowd, skillfully navigating the sea of male bodies, whereas Iruka clumsily stumbled into at least three.

 

The chuunin let out a squeak as someone reached over to grab his ass as they passed by a group of assorted reptilian masks. One laughed and beckoned him with a finger.

 

Instinct drove him to go over and ask if they needed help with something, but in this place...he knew what it would be. He instead tightened his grip on Izumo's hand, cheeks flushed.

 

Maybe he could just get drunk, and fool around with the man anyway, since he'd admittedly had a crush on him for a while now. But...that wasn't the point, and it'd only be because he craved familiarity in a terrifying place such as this.

 

He was pulled towards the bar, feeling eyes all over him as whispers "who's fresh meat?" And "Nice catch, Ram" caught his ears. He inched even closer to Izumo.

 

 _C'mon...don't let go, Izumo..._ he'd be more than happy if it was him he hooked up with, but…

 

Something flashed in his peripherals. There was a break in the crowd, and someone observed from the shadows.

 

A wolf? Lone, stark white mask gleaming as one single light danced briefly over the cold surface.

 

It was so brief, Iruka second guessed himself.

 

For a while he clung desperately to Izumo-- No, it was Ram now -- feeling his nerves alight as the man's hand found the small of his back, slipping round to grip his hip as they both took a few shots under their masks.

 

"You should go and mingle, Tanuki." He drawled slightly, "Before I get any ideas." He leaned in, mask drawn upwards so lips were at Iruka's ear, nipping it lightly. "My favorite sensei didn't come here for _me_ now, did he?"

 

The chuunin's knees wobbled, and for a split second he felt faint at the gesture. He quickly shook his head.

 

Ram snorted, and laughed sloppily, clearly very buzzed.

 

"Then go on, get. Find yourself a dancing partner. And if you see that idiot Monkey...send him my way."

 

Iruka nodded, looking around nervously at the crowd. Half of the men of Konoha, and maybe neighboring towns seemed to be here.

 

Were….were they all...of the persuasion…?!

But surely, most had wives, how despicable…

 

He felt like hunted prey as he made his way through the sweat and hot breath of men around him, young and old. Some seemed to be barely in their late teens, and others stiff from age. He felt a bit of bitterness in the back of his throat at the thought.

 

Suddenly, a hand reached out, and tugged him backwards. He was met with the glinting eyes of a rat mask.

 

"Care to dance, Tanuki?" The man said, voice husky and low.

 

Iruka didn't seem to have much of a choice, as he was roughly grabbed by the hips and yanked closer to the stranger, head reeling as he felt every inch of him grinding on him, the man's lips already at his neck like a snake preparing to strike.

 

"H-hey…" He spoke up weakly, hands feebly trying to push the pursuant away, a sick feeling breeding in the pit of his stomach. "S-slow down…!" But the man ignored him, hands slipping behind him to grope him.

 

"E-excuse me!" Iruka bristled, tensing harshly at the rude touch, and thrust his palm into the man's breastbone. "Get off!"

 

"You're preventing that, idiot." Rat hissed, tightening his grip painfully, sneering as the twisting wrists in his hands grew raw with friction. "Just shut up and enjoy the attention."

 

Iruka felt a wall to his back before he even realized he was trapped. Whoever Rat was, he was terribly strong. The chuunin felt helpless as nails traced his neck before lifting his shirt to leave marks down his sides.

 

His eyes searched wildly for Ram or Monkey. They'd be able to get this asshole away from him. But they were nowhere to be seen.

 

"That's it…" Rat sneered, fingers reaching down to cup Iruka in his palm, giving him a rough squeeze.

 

The young shinobi yelped in alarm, now struggling in earnest as he tried to make his escape, but Rat's forearm slammed into this throat as he molested him, keeping him pinned to the wall.

 

"The hell's wrong with you?" He snarled, "You straight?"

 

Iruka's eyes welled with tears as he squirmed and gasped for air.

 

"No, but you'll be going straight to hell if you keep it up." A low voice growled from behind Rat, a deathly sharp kunai held to his throat by a single pale, gloved hand. "Get your hands off him before I permanently retire your mask."

 

Rat remained silent, before whirling around to strike like a cobra. But the stranger was much too fast, and with a painful sounding _crack,_ Rat was immobile on the floor, writhing in agony.

 

Iruka stared up to see his rescuer.

 

**[[porter robinson is also always good shit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10v0h1CXSEM) **

 

The wolf?

 

So he _was_ real.

 

"You alright, Tanuki?" The taller man's stern gaze made him feel smaller than he really was.

 

"Y-yeah...thank you…" Iruka nodded a bit, trying not to cower in such a powerful presence.

 

"Let's find someplace quieter, shall we?"

 

They talked for a little while in a corner of the club, Iruka feeling much more comfortable taking on the Tanuki persona. He accidentally revealed he worked at the Academy, but Wolf only chuckled and said he knew Monkey and Ram quite well, as they frequented this place pretty often.

 

"Why are _you_ here tonight?" He asked, the once dark growl in his voice exchanged for something much kinder.

 

"...well…" Iruka groaned. "It's...my twenty-first birthday and Iz--" he caught himself in the nick of time, "Uh, Ram and Monkey thought it'd be a good idea to take me out to...destress." He laughed nervously, not noticing Wolf stiffen abruptly at the sound. "But...I think I'm more stressed than before…"

 

That laugh…it absolutely was...without a doubt…

 

"Want me to change that?" Wolf's mask couldn't hide a sly smile in his voice.

 

"Ex...excuse me?" Iruka stammered, shivering as gloved hands tenderly stroked down his sides to rest comfortably on his hips.

 

"Let me service you." He said plainly, and the chuunin nearly passed out on the spot.

 

"B-but…" He barely managed, to which the canid snorted.

 

"The point is to get to know one another, but not well enough to feel guilt." The taller shinobi chuckled. "Unless you feel like the prey tonight, in which case…" He gently took Iruka's hand in his, pressing it to the buckle of his belt.

 

"Wolf…" Iruka mumbled, dizzy at the notion of oral at such short notice. He'd gladly accept either option, if he was truthful.

 

Wolf brought him close, strong arms wrapping around him in a hug, teeth grazing his neck. Fingers ran through his thick sienna hair, forcing Iruka to relax.

 

"This place isn't meant for tenderness or fidelity. But you're different." He whispered, moving his hips slowly against the young shinobi's. "Come find me any time you wish." Wolf bit slowly into Tanuki's neck, until he knew it would leave a mark, two fangprints left from his Inuzuma side.

 

Iruka nodded weakly, trembling from his feet to his chest, holding tight to this stranger. The teeth trailed down his collarbone, before he felt his shirt hiked up so they could reach places he barely thought about. He let out a squeak as his nipples were teased by a skillful tongue, hips jerking against his will against Wolf's. But the mysterious shinobi only smiled. His hot tongue melted down the soft, quivering belly, hands securely holding those supple hips in place.

 

Wolf carefully undid the belt buckle and slowly pulled down Tanuki's last defense. He saw the panicked look in his eye, and his right hand clasped reassuringly around the young man's.

 

"Others are doing the same thing. You won't be noticed."

 

"Wolf…"

 

"Hmm..?"

 

"Why are _you_ here? This place is filled with... _debauchery_." Iruka never really thought he'd have to use that word in real life, but looking around...seeing men caught up in fiery, fleeting passion, explicitly in front of others, without shame…

 

"I'm a guardian. I defend those like you." Wolf stared up with one gray eye. Iruka wondered briefly what happened to the other, but didn't bother thinking too hard on it. "This place is also rich in evil transactions, both sexual and financial. I've been hired by the Hokage to make sure nothing too illegal happens here."

 

Tanuki felt himself warm with admiration, and he just nodded, sniffling once.

 

"You're the white knight, like in fairytales." He said softly.

 

Wolf paused, fingers still laced in his.

 

"...No, I'm not. But...It's flattering you think of me as such." He murmured, lifting his mask to reveal pale lips that curled into a catlike smile. A small beauty mark was the only "imperfection" on the right hand side. The scent of Tanuki was wildly intoxicating to his sensitive nose.

 

He blinked, eye widening. He was shaved clean, meticulously so, and the heady smell of aftershave masked most of his natural scent.

 

"You... _prepared?"_ Wolf's brow raised.

 

Iruka's knees pressed shyly together.

 

"W-well...I didn't want to be r-rude…"

 

Wolf laughed. "I see. Always thinking of others, even in a place like this. You really are a tanuki."

 

Iruka went to argue, but all words were caught in his throat as a wave of dizzying pleasure coursed up his stomach. Wolf had taken him into his warm mouth, tender tongue and lips leisurely working over him until he was hard.

 

He lifted his mask up a bit so he could breathe easier, gasping as the man seemed to know _exactly_ what he was doing.

 

"S-sorry…" Iruka panted, feeling himself already start to drip precum as Wolf slipped him from his mouth, stroking him with gloved hands.

 

The older shinobi churred. "Don't apologize. It just means you've needed this, and I'm doing it right."

 

"I..I don't want to...m-make a mess…" Iruka looked down, mask askew. Wolf could tell he was blushing like mad underneath.

 

"This isn't your mother's kitchen. We wear shoes here for a reason." Wolf laughed huskily, but stood up. "However, I'll respect your wishes."

 

Tanuki was mortified to admit it, but they soon found the position he wanted. His chest to the wall, pants shimmed down so Wolf could push his covered length against the plush ass, one hand skillfully stroking his partner's cock, the other massaging his ~~goddamb it i have to do this shit again~~ full ~~eyebrow wiggle~~ pouch  

 

Iruka just closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling and nothing more. Wolf nipped at his neck and shoulders, an animalistic growl ever present in his throat as he thrust against him as if sensing he was in heat. ~~NO THIS ISNT BULLSHIT OMEGAVERSE GET L.O S T~~

 

"Y-you...can t-take it out…" Iruka's voice caught in his throat with each slam of Wolf's hips into his ass. "Just...d-don't put it in."

 

Wolf didn't have to be asked twice. Now that he knew who he was fucking, he couldn't hold back his emotions like before, and went all out. Especially when such sweet moans escaped Iruka-- _Tanuki_ he corrected himself mentally--'s lips.

 

He released his own cock ~~into the wild~~ and buried it between the ~~plush rump dude i cant stop laughingwhat the fuck  he just hhot dogs im so sorry this is so.unsexy but i c a n t describe it without pissing myself~~

 

Wolf's eyes rolled back as Tanuki suddenly hiked his ass up, his partner unaware of how goddamn _flexible_ he was, and ~~IDK SHOOK IT????? HE TWERKS?? FUCKIGN HELP IM CALLING HIRUZEN TO SMITE YOU BOTH~~

 

 _Shit._ Wolf realized he wouldn't last long at all like this. He was already beginning to pant, abs tight as he wrapped his arms securely around Tanuki's rolling frame. He crossed and locked them over his waist -- he _was_ his namesake. This _was_ nothing more than a display of dominance, a fruitless breeding, but he'd be damned if he didn't give it everything he had left.

 

Onlookers made quiet exclamations as they ~~viewed the coupling,~~ surprised Wolf had actually taken a bitch. This only spurred the pair on, and in their final moments, Wolf bit down hard into Iruka's shoulder, drawing blood, hips crashing into him powerfully again and again until he felt the inevitable post climactic fatigue rush over him.

 

Iruka let out a squeaky, wavering moan, the brutal motions easily sending him over the edge into euphoria, the pain registering as nothing but pleasure. Wolf's hand quickly slid up - he wanted to feel the pulse of each shot, fingers squeezing the crown and brushing over the slit to feel his reward in creamy jets all over his palm.

~~Milk the cow i guess~~

 

"Wolf--!" Iruka cried out, turning his head, mask pulled all the way up, brown eyes meeting gray for a split second before Iruka pressed his lips to the stranger's, gasping his name over and over again.

 

Wolf shuddered as one last wave of orgasmic bliss raged through him at the thought of Iruka moaning his true name, the feeling slowly subsiding as they rest together.

 

The older shinobi quickly reached out to fix the younger's mask, so his identity wouldn't be revealed to the others and stepped away to redress the both of them.

 

In a flash, and to his alarm, Tanuki swiftly found his way into Wolf's strong arms, face buried in his chest.

 

Wolf didn't stop him, but turned so he could shield the young shinobi from prying eyes in this moment of vulnerability.

 

"Th...thank you…" He whispered, still out of breath. "I...I came so much...I had no idea how...how _bad_ I needed it…"

 

Wolf chuckled raspily.

 

"It's alright." He reassured him gently, looking over the bitemark on his shoulder. Now the rest of the attendees would know who he belonged to, and who they'd have to fight for him. He just...hoped Iruka didn't have to wear anything less than a turtleneck for a while at the Academy.

 

 _Goddamn it._ Now he _felt_ bad. He'd help him make up an excuse if he needed it.

 

"Hey...uh...Wolf…?" Iruka reached out to steady himself on the man, "I...I don't...feel so well…"

 

Wolf was instantly alert. _Overexertion_. Tanuki was wobbling uneasily, looking dazed.

 

"You'll be okay." He said softly, arm over his shoulder, guiding him towards a red sign that hung a few yards away. "Come with me."

 

They entered through a steel door, and into a room that was bathed in a soft blue light, a sharp contrast to the dark and flashing neon outside.

 

[ **[god i fucking love andy grammar]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xipU1hxO_nk)

 

It was a spa of sorts. Masked men walked around in nothing but robes and towels. A few were engaged in caliginous acts, but nothing too aggressive, like outside. It was mostly hands and mouths.

 

Iruka relaxed immediately at the change of environment, letting himself to be led to a bench so Wolf could get him a glass of water. Once he had drank his fill, he sighed, leaning into the shinobi.

 

"...What is this place?"

 

"Just what it looks like. Not everyone likes the nitty gritty. There are private rooms for more...expensive transactions." He pointed towards sealed white doors with gold numbers on them.

 

Iruka bristled. This was...a brothel?

 

"How are you feeling, Tanuki?" Wolf leaned back, arm flung over the back of the bench. He waved casually to some familiar masks as they passed by.

 

"Like I should be in bed thinking about lesson plans." Iruka confessed bashfully.

 

Wolf tilted his head back to laugh.

 

"Had enough?" He bumped his clay snout to Tanuki's, causing him to let out a startled squawk. "Should I keep a tab on what you owe me?" Manicured nails stroked along the underside of Iruka's jaw, tightening to teasingly pull his face down towards his spread thighs.

 

Iruka stiffened in more ways than one.

 

"Uh..I...heheh..d-didn't...expect to...c-come back." He admitted, breathing a little harder at the prospect of having his face buried between those thighs, excited to show off skills he was shamefully proud of.

 

"Then…" Wolf trailed off, unzipping his pants, revealing his length. Holy _shit._ Iruka looked downright starved, licking his lips as he tilted the mask up. He didn't even have to say another word. The chuunin knelt between the man's knees and held the throbbing heat in his hands adoringly, breath cool on the hot skin.

 

"Tanuki…" The jonin gasped as the softest lips enveloped him all the way down to the base in one go.

 

Holy _fuck._ Kakashi's eyes rolled back. He'd never been so satisfied in only a few seconds of foreplay. But this boy's mouth was heaven incarnate. He knew how to work every single inch, toying with him, experimenting and learning all his quirks at a rapid speed.

 

"Don't bother…" Iruka murmured between bobs, his own cock dripping, knowing eyes were all over them, one thought shared amongst the passerbys:

 

Wolf _never_ took bitches.

 

"...Keeping a tab. I'll do this for...mmm...hours, if you want…" He loved getting into the rhythm of it, the taste intoxicating to him. He could easily get drunk off of the feeling. Wolf was very well kempt.

 

Kakashi shuddered wildly as his childhood friend took him into his throat, swallowing compulsively around the tip. He was... _so..._ close. Especially after _that_ little tidbit of information.

 

Wolf gently held Tanuki's head in his hands, pulling him forward in time with his thrusting hips, careful to not push him too hard.

 

"Ir--" He swiftly caught the name before it left his lips, grateful that no one noticed the slip up, "Tanuki...I'm...I'm close…" He warned.

 

But the young shinobi didn't let up for a second. In fact, he doubled his efforts.

 

Kakashi's thighs tensed nigh painfully as he curled over, the eagerness alone pushing him over the edge, feeling his cock milked for all it was worth. He made the mistake of looking down, and saw innocent sienna eyes gazing adoringly up at him. The sight alone sent another orgasm rippling through his loins, and he gasped.

 

Amaterasu be _damned,_ he looked so... _perfect._

 

Iruka closed his eyes in satisfaction as he felt creamy jets hit the back of his throat. His instinct was to cough and spit it all out, like he was used to, but...Wolf had been kind to him. He grinned and beared it, swallowing thickly. It wasn't terrible, certainly not the taste. He pretended it was anything but the truth to make it easier.

 

Wolf brought him back to his feet in an instant, pulling him close to sit on his lap, tongues entertwined without further conversation. He felt Tanuki's cock twitch against his abs, and went to work on it immediately, hand stroking it lovingly once more as they kissed passionately.

 

Once Iruka was moaning his alias' name into his lips, he knew their encounter would soon be at an end. Wolf checked over the exhausted man one last time, making sure he didn't look so ruffled. He knew he still clung desperately to his dignity even in a place like this.

 

They showered together, masks still on. Tenderness in the form of scarred hands massaged sweet smelling shampoo into Iruka's hair and soap into his sore muscles. The chuunin gladly returned the kindness.

 

"It feels odd to have made...a friend in a place like this." He confessed quietly once they'd dried off. "Hopefully you don't mind."

 

"Of course not." Wolf whuffed affectionately, handing Tanuki back his clothing so they could get dressed.

 

"I almost don't want to go back out." Iruka said nervously, looking around at the sanctuary of a spa they'd spent the last hour in.

 

Kakashi went to open his mouth when two familiar masks stepped in from the fray to the haven.

 

Iruka perked up immediately.

 

It was Kotetsu and Izumo!

 

The chuunin nearly called them over by their true names, but remembered last minute not to.

 

"Ram! Monkey!" His voice wavered with relief.

 

The pair made their way to him, both giving him a short friendly wave.

 

Ram stopped short, noticing Wolf. The stoic creature stood eerily still, muzzle tipped downward, silver eye glinting behind the slit.

 

"Tanuki…" Kotetsu hissed softly, "You're with... _Wolf?"_

 

Iruka cocked his head cheerily, and the pair could tell he was beaming underneath the mask.

 

"Yeah! He's been really kind to me." He piped up.

 

Ram and Monkey stared at each other, then stared at the unlikely couple.

 

"You gotta be shittin' me…" Izumo muttered, shaking his head and chuckling.

 

"We're going to be heading out soon," Monkey rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Ram got too drunk and threw up and I'm pretty sure I pissed off a Iwakugare crimelord…"

 

"This place just wouldn't be the same without you both." Wolf finally spoke up, a grin evident in his jest.

 

The pair laughed, and they all said their farewells.

 

Iruka lingered, taking Wolf to the side.

 

"...Can I only see you... _here_?" He murmured, fingers tentatively intertwining with the jonin's, mask tilted so he could see the burning blush on his freckled cheeks.

 

"You see me almost every day, I'm sure of it." Wolf chuckled. "But I'm here every Saturday night if you...need my services." He purred into Iruka's ear, having pulled him closer by the hips.

 

The chuunin merely nodded, legs already feeling like jelly.

 

Looks like he'd start marking his calendar.

 

They held each other in a tender moment for a while, clay muzzles touching in a mock kiss.

 

Kakashi finally tore himself away, as much as his body begged otherwise.

 

"Go on. I'll see you again. Be safe." He whispered softly, stroking the young man's cheek under the mask -- an obscenely intimate gesture for a club like this.

 

Iruka nodded once, leaning into the calloused palm.

 

Once Tanuki had met back up with Ram and Monkey, they exited the sweat and lust of the building, returning their masks through a slot in the wall.

 

"Have fun?" Kotetsu laughed raucously, patting Iruka roughly on the back.

 

"Yeah, _fuck."_ Izumo slurred. "Sorry we lost you. I meant to keep an eye on you, but I was at the bar too long…" He apologized, dark eyes sincere. "Good thing Wolf found you."

 

"He's kinda like a bouncer." Kotetsu added, offering his boyfriend his shoulder to lean on, hoisting his drunk ass up so he didn't topple over. "He's good people." He chuckled. .

 

Iruka nodded, fishing out a tiny little wooden wolf totem that the mysterious man had handed him before they'd parted ways.

 

It had the emblem of Konoha carved into the bottom. That must have meant he lived here.

 

Part of Iruka didn't want to solve the mystery. Part of him was content with what had transpired.

 

But the other part craved more. His heart already yearned for another intimate encounter with Wolf.

 

"Ooh…" Izumo groaned through his pounding headache. "Tanuki's got a big ol' crush on Wolf." He laughed sloppily, hiccuping, shitfaced, but not drunk enough to miss the bright red blush on his friend's cheeks.

 

"I think Wolf likes him too." Kotetsu laughed along.

 

Iruka ignored them best he could, though he was grateful for their confidence and simply held the wolf figurine safely in his soft hands, keeping it warm and protected from the cool night.

 

Kakashi watched from the top of the club as the trio walked home, silver and red eyes fixating on the one to the left.

 

Iruka…

 

No, Tanuki. He would keep his honor.

 

But... _his_ Tanuki.

 

Even if this was the only way their lives could intersect in such a...intimate manner, he'd take it. It was selfish, he knew that...but…

 

His friend had looked so happy in his arms.

 

_He just hoped he wouldn't grow jealous of Wolf._


End file.
